


Swan Lake

by Bringobaggins



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringobaggins/pseuds/Bringobaggins
Summary: Jean is given an assignment to go and shadow esteemed dancer Marco Bodt, who will be dancing the Swan Lake. Jean knows nothing about ballet except from what he's seen on the tv. He doesn't expect to fall in love with not just the dancer, but the sport of being a ballerina as well.For the JMGE
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: JeanMarco Gift Exchange 2019





	Swan Lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricFemme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricFemme/gifts).



> HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!! I hope you like your fic!! I was nervous when writing it, as with Jean, all I know about ballet I got from the movies!! Reading about it was fun though and I have a whole new level of respect for ballerinas? Also, I think this fandom needs more ballet dancer Marco? ANYWAYS, I sincerely hope you like your fic! I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

When Jean was told he would be shadowing one of the best ballet dancers in the country, he was pissed. He didn’t want to photograph a silly ballet dancer, he didn’t even know anything about ballet. Jean had photographed some of the best models and been featured in several big name magazines. He was more used to photographing bands.

When the band ‘No Name’ had come out, Jean was instantly assigned to take their pictures for posters and CD leaflets. His work was plastered on websites, shirts and more. He would occasionally partner up with a journalist and take pictures for them but he tried to avoid it. His place was behind the lense and when he partnered, he had to be told what to do by the journalist. 

Jean didn’t like that. So this time, when he had agreed to shadow this ballet dancer, he told them he would photograph him first. After that, he would ask his own questions about ballet and have him(yes, a man ballet dancer no less)pose for pictures.

Really, Jean didn’t know what to expect when he met this dancer. He didn’t think he might be cute. He didn’t think he’d find freckles sexy. He didn’t ever think of himself as an assman and he certainly never thought he might actually be bisexual.

And now here he was. Jean had googled the dancer he would be shadowing. He figured he should probably learn some information about him so he wasn’t totally clueless. He was born in Belgium, moved to the United States when he was 10. As a child, he also did ballet and that was why he moved. Jean was very surprised to find that Marco had starred in many different shows. In every article he read, he tried to know him and understand. He wrote down questions, googled ballet terms. He found himself wanting to know ballet. Make it seem like he was into it.

Just because this guy happened to be really really cute. He was 5’11, with tan skin and beautiful brown eyes. His hair was black and it looked thick. Jean wondered if he had it long or short, because there were several pictures of his hair up in a bun and then there was some where it was cropped short. Jean rather liked the long hair on him. It suited him. And man could Marco bend. Jean found a bunch of pictures of various poses of warm ups. His favorite were different styles of splits. That decided it for him.

Jean couldn’t wait to meet him.

+++++

The day that it came, Jean was slightly nervous. He packed up all his equipment, lights, tripods, assortment of lenses etc. He went over everything several times before loading up his car. Before getting in, he took a rather deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. He had this, he had shot many models before so this was nothing to him. Except for the fact that he kinda had a crush on the dancer.

Jean found himself unable to even enjoy music on the way to the studio. It usually got him pumped up and ready, excited even. But this time...not so much.

“C’mon Jean...you’ve shot nearly naked women. This is nothing.” He muttered to himself, parking his car next to the curb.

He continued to attempt to amp himself up for this session. He had all his questions written down in a notebook. He knew exactly the poses he wanted to suggest to Marco. Hopefully he could hide his feelings. He grabbed his bag and his cases of equipment and strolled up to the big, brick building.

The ballet studio, like most places in New York, was in a large building with several different businesses inside. Jean pressed the button for the 4th floor and took another breath. When he walked out, he walked down a plain looking tiled hallway. Kind of reminded him of a hospital. The thought of “How could anyone want to work here” crossed his mind but then he remembered that Marco was kinda a big deal. This would be the best place to train and have lessons.

When he approached the doors, his breath caught in his throat. Marco was there. He was in a black leotard with navy blue leggings. His hair was up in a messy man bun and he was stretching out his legs against the bar. A short, red haired girl watched with her arms crossed. 

Marco noticed Jean at the door first and stood straight and smiled brightly. He waved and Jean gulped before walking in.

“You must be Jean Kirschstein!! Its so wonderful to finally meet you! I’ve always admired your work!” Marco walked right up to him and stuck out his hand. He had a slight accent and Jean could feel his heart pound.

“Er...The pleasure is all mine. I had no idea you even knew about my stuff.” Jean took his hand and shook it. 

“Of course! You’ve photographed a couple bands I like.” Marco smiled. “I was honored when you agreed to shadow me for my next project. I know I’m not a band but I’ve always enjoyed the way you are able to catch the perfect moments.”

“Marco hounded me for months trying to book you.” The girl approached Jean and also gave him a kind smile. “My name is Petra. I’m Marco’s teacher and the owner of this studio.”

“Its also nice to meet you.” Jean shook her hand. “I’m not going to lie, I was slightly surprised when I got the offer to shoot you. Or well...more or less I was told I was going to be shooting you. I really don’t know to much about ballet.”

“Oh thats okay! I can teach you and explain to you different stretches and stuff.” Marco said excitedly. “Petra is actually having me dance Swan Lake. Its essentially one of the most popular productions but this time, I get to be the white swan. Its to be an all male production.”

Jean is slightly taken aback. The only knowledge he had about Swan Lake was a psychological movie that had left him more or less confused. “That sounds...kinda cool actually. I’ve honestly never been to the ballet. Everything I know is from the movies.”

“That’s okay. I can teach you the basics.” Marco tilts his head. 

“Right, okay. Before that though, is it okay if I ask you some questions?” Jean takes out his notebook and opens it.

Of course! I’d be happy to answer anything.” Marco bends forward, touching his toes for a few seconds, before sitting down. “Do you mind if I continue my stretches?”

“Not at all. I’ll snap as I ask.” Jean grabs his camera out of his bag and turns it on. “Lemme just set up some of my lights.”

Jean opens up his trunks and sets up the lights. He watches Marco stretch as he works. He was even more beautiful in person. He could only imagine him dancing across the stage. Jean turns them on and slips his camera around his neck. “So when did this start? What made you decide to do ballet?”

“My mum. My mother is Marcelia Bodt. She was famous in Belgium. She retired early to have me and when I was old enough, she asked if I was interested. I grew up watching her videos and I loved it. She was so pretty and well...I wanted it to.” Marco stops stretching and smiles at the memory. “So I started when I was 4. In my room of course. I started my real training once I turned 7.”

Jean takes a few snaps of him. “Wow. So how long has it been?”

“I’m 24. So quite some time. Then of course I moved here when I was 10. I was picked up and started performing. My mum was so proud of me.” Marco leans forward on his right leg.

“How much training have you gone through? How did you get to this point?” The lights flash several more times as Jean continues to snap pictures.

“It took 10 years of training to get to where I am now. And even then, I don’t really think your training ever ends.” Marco chuckles. 

“Do ballerinas really retire early?”

Marco stands back up and grabs one leg, lifting it. “In our 30s we do. Ballet is very...how would you say it...ah...strenuous? Our bodies simply can’t handle it. It’s better to retire and heal.” Marco stands straight and places his hands on his hips.

“So what kind of strain does your body go through?” Jean asks.

Marco points down and has a sad smile. “You know how in sports, athletes are able to wear comfortable shoes? We don’t get that kind of luxury. We dance barefoot, in heels and pointe shoes. Like the ones I’m wearing now.”

Jean’s eyes fall on Marco’s feet, at the black slippers that he wears. He bends down and angles his camera, taking a shot. “I think they look nice. You’re very poised.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Marco takes a deep breath and moves to stand on his toes. 

Jean’s eyes widen in awe as Marco raises his arms and he moves to stand on one foot. Jean snaps several pictures as he does so. “Beautiful.”

“Hm?” Marco stops posing and he looks back at him.

“You’re really beautiful Marco. This is amazing.” Jean feels his cheeks heat up.

Marco bursts into laughter. “Well thank you Jean. I appreciate that. Do you have anymore questions?”

“I guess...well...after all this, would you mind if I took you out to dinner?” Jean asks. 

“You mean like a date?” Marco tilts his head.

“I mean if you want to call it a date. I’d like to really know more about you Marco. You’re so interesting. This is all so interesting.” Jean takes his camera off. 

“Alright. That would be lovely Jean.” Marco smiles and walks over to a bench. He takes his phone out and hands it to Jean. “Put your number in here.”

Jean takes it and eagerly types it in. He gives Marco his phone and has him enter his as well. 

“Now shall we resume the shoot?” Marco sets his phone back down and poses for him.

“Of course.” Jean slips his camera back down and resumes taking pictures of Marco.

The ballet dancer resumes posing and even treats Marco to a small performance of his routine for Swan Lake. Jean is mesmerized. He almost forgets to take pictures at times.

Jean is disappointed once they finish up. He leaves Marco with a promise of calling him before picking him up. 

“It was wonderful meeting you Marco. Thank you so much for this chance.” Jean says.

“Of course. Thank you for accepting, even if you were nervous about it.” Marco giggles, holding out his hand. “I look forward to our dinner tonight.”   
  
“Yeah...Yeah me too.” Jean takes his hand and shakes it. “See you Marco.”

“Bye Jean!” Marco waves at Jean as he leaves. He smiles and sighs. He couldn’t wait for tonight.


End file.
